Ship
Ships are used to travel distances over water. They are mostly seen in ports like Bowerstone, Bloodstone and Westcliff. Ships can be used by the player to quickly travel between places separated by water. Albion places a heavy emphasis on using ships for travel and trade. The Lost Chapters Though Oakvale and Bowerstone are considered burgeoning sea-ports, there are relatively few ships and almost no docks worth speaking of present in either city. There is, however, an ancient, tattered ship known as the Ship of the Drowned that is summoned by the Hero to travel into the foreboding Northern Wastes. Hook Coast to the Northern Wastes Travel between Hook Coast and the Northern Wastes is only required the first time the Hero travels there, using the Ship of the Drowned. Fable II Five hundred years later, ships play a much greater role in the Age of Enlightenment, likely due to improvements made in maritime navigation and the further exploration of Albion. Ships can be docked in dedicated ports such as those in Bowerstone, Westcliff, and the pirate port of Bloodstone. As befitting the era, these vessels are still primarily powered by traditional sails. The Marianne Captain Dread's ship, The Marianne is encountered in the Treasure Island of Doom! quest. It takes you to Lion Head Isle. The Ship to The Spire A ship takes you to the Spire after you complete The Crucible and leave to go and rescue Garth. Bloodstone to Westcliff A ship takes you from Bloodstone to Westcliff whenever you want for 25 gold. Just talk to the captain and he will take you. These ships are the main way of getting out of Bloodstone, as it is surrounded by Wraithmarsh. Bowerstone to Knothole Island While not being an actual ship, Gordon takes you to Knothole Island in his homemade submarine from the docks in Bowerstone Market. Fable III Fifty years later, the vessels of the era are incorporating steam engines into their design, as befitting the Age of Industry. However because this invention is relatively new, almost all ships use a combination of steam and sail power. These vessels sport two paddle wheels and two masts, again suggesting portable steam power is not yet powerful enough to be used on its own. Most are found in the ports of Bowerstone. The Albion Navy is seen in one short cutscene in which the Hero's ship is sunk by the pursuing Royal Navy, resulting in the Hero being stranded on the Unknown Shore of Aurora. Once there, the Hero procures the services of the Auroran Navy. Bowerstone Industrial to the City of Aurora A ship takes you from Bowerstone Industrial to the City of Aurora after the revolution. Just talk to the captain and he will take you. Bowerstone Old Quarter to Ravenscar Keep After the failed assassination attempt in Traitor's Keep: Throne of Blood, access between mainland Albion and Ravenscar Keep is unlocked from a dock in Bowerstone Old Quarter. Just talk to the captain and he will take you. Additional Locations During the quests involved in the Traitor's Keep DLC, access to Clockwork Island and the Godwin Estate are unlocked first via travel by ship. Category:Fable II Category:Gameplay Category:Fable III